Changing The Past
by P4Charming
Summary: The girls are sent back in time. They are going to try and save Prue from dying. Can they do it?
1. Second Chances

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. All Characters are property of the WB and Brad Kern. So please do not send your episodes to me. And if you do own Charmed don't sue!  
  
*The girls are hiding behind a couch. There is a huge demon standing right in front of them*  
  
Phoebe: "Piper freeze him! Paige potion NOW!  
  
*Piper freezes him as paige throws the potion*  
  
~Green goop flys everywhere~  
  
Paige: "Did we get him? Is he gone?"  
  
Piper: "Yeah we got him. Lets go to bed."  
  
*the girls get in bed. It flashes to each of their rooms showing them sleeping peacefully*  
  
*Down in the underworld Tempus is looking at the girls through a glass ball"  
  
Tempus: "I'll get them all this time. The Charmed ones are mine"  
  
*Tempus waves his hand and you see the days going backwards*  
  
*The next morning. (Four years earlier)*  
  
Prue(thinking): "MMM Breakfast smells so good. I love it when Piper cooks. Better hurry and go before we get attacked or something and they explode my damn food"  
  
*She turns looks in the mirror and smiles She turns and heads downstairs*  
  
Phoebe(Thinking):"Oh I don't wanna get up! But it smeels so freakin' good! Wow that is a shrilling scream! Better get up."  
  
*Phoebe gets up and puts her slippers on. She heads for the kitchen.*  
  
Piper(thinking): "Hurry Hurry Hurry! It's getting cold! God damnit! Oh good there's Prue!"  
  
Piper: "Morning Prue! Your breakfast is on the table."  
  
Prue: "Thank You my beautiful sister!"  
  
Piper: "Phoebe get down here NOW! breakfast is ready."  
  
Phoebe: "Piper settle down the neighbors up the street can hear you."  
  
*she walks over and gets a cup of coffee. Then goes and sits*  
  
Piper: "Shut up and eat"  
  
*piper sets down her food*~They all laugh~  
  
~Skip to the stairs~  
  
Future Phoebe: "What is going on where am I?"  
  
Future Piper: "I don't know but it looks like the morning of the day Prue died"  
  
*Piper and Phoebe look at eachother. Suddenly they hear Paige*  
  
Future Paige: "Where the hell am I?" Oh the manor but why is Prue here and two of you guys what is going on?"  
  
Future Piper and Future Phoebe: "We don't know"  
  
Future Piper: "All we know is this is the day Prue dies"  
  
*Paige sits on the stairs. They all look teary eyed"  
  
Future Paige: "Looks like we save our big sister! Why else would we be here?"  
  
*They look at eachother and it cuts out* 


	2. Meet The Sister

~Underworld~  
  
*Tempus is looking in the glass and laughing*  
  
Tempus:"you think you can save her! Ha I will have you all. The past, present, and future Charmed Ones. You will be gone forever"  
  
*He laughs*  
  
*The Future Girls go to Prue/Piper and Leo's room to talk*  
  
Future Phoebe: "What do we do? We know how everything happens but can they see us? Will we be able to communicate with them? What if somehow the powers cross and we can't use them at all. What if we cancel eachother out?"  
  
Future Paige: "PHOEBE snap out of it. Were gonna do this. I'm gonna save my big sister so I can know her. This is all gonna be ok."  
  
*she starts to cry at the thought of it not working out.*  
  
Future Piper: "Look girls. This happened for a reason we oughta know that by now. We were sent back to stop this from happening. Now all I ask is if they can see us they are going to be very confused. Phoebe you know how prue was she didn't trust anyone even if they did look like her sisters. Paige you are going to be very hard to explain. It may require summoning mom to talk to our past selves. So we need to be careful how we approach them."  
  
~In the Kitchen~  
  
Piper: "Do you hear that?"  
  
Prue: "Hear what? I don't hear anything."  
  
Piper: "It sounds like it's coming from your room." Phoebe: "Well don't just stand there lets go check it out before some crazy demons destroy Prue's room."  
  
*Piper looks at Prue. Prue shrugs her shoulders and Phoebe grabs her hand as they all run upstairs.*  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Future Paige: "Do you hear that? It sounds like they're coming upstairs."  
  
Future Phoebe: "That's because they are. What are we gonna do they'll never belive this, I mean we'll never believe this...Crap now I have myself all confused."  
  
Future Piper: "Phoebe"  
  
Future Phoebe: "Yeah?"  
  
Future Piper: "SHUT UP!!"  
  
Future Paige: "Guys don't fight we need to bring our sisterly bonding into" ~Prue Phoebe and Piper enter the room~ "play....Umm hi?"  
  
*She gives a little wave*  
  
*Prue flings her hand and sends her flying across the room. Future  
  
Piper and Future Phoebe run to her*  
  
Prue: "What are you people? Some sort of shape shifters. Get out of my house now before me and my sisters vanquish your sorry asses!"  
  
*The three girls kinda look at eachother not knowing what to do*  
  
Future Phoebe: "Piper she's mad and you know how she gets when people mess with us."  
  
Future Piper: "I know Pheebes but what can we do we have to warn them."  
  
Prue: "Stop your chatting I SAID NOW" *She raises her had and flings them out the window. Phoebe and Piper grab for paige and she orbs them out in the middle of the toss"  
  
Piper: "What the hell was that? They looked just like me and Phoebe and that one could orb."  
  
Phoebe: "I don't know Piper but they looked like they wanted to talk to us."  
  
Prue: "Well if they do they will be back won't they? And we'll be ready."  
  
*She turns and walks out of the room*  
  
Phoebe: "Piper I think they had something to tell us I don't think they wanted to hurt us."  
  
Piper: "Me too Phoebe. Me too"*Piper walks out of the room"  
  
~Phoebe turns to walk out and under her breath says "Yeah now all we have to do is convince Prue." The screen goes blank~ 


	3. One Big Future Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. All Characters are property of the WB and Brad Kern. So please do not sue I don't have that kinda money. Thanx  
  
*The Park*  
  
~The girls orbed right into the middle of a park.~  
  
Future Phoebe: "Nice orb Paige. Where are we?"  
  
Future Paige: "Hey were not hurt on our own front lawn are we? NO! So stop complaining. We are in the park by the house."  
  
Future Piper: "OK Stop arguing you guys. We have to figure this out."  
  
~Blue orbs~  
  
Future Leo: "Where are we?"  
  
Future Chris: "We are in the park by the house."  
  
Future Leo: "Hey there's the girls. They'll know how we got here."  
  
Future Chris: "Yeah they probably brought us here." *He rolls his eyes*  
  
Future Leo: "Shut up even if they did they probably had a good reason. Now grab Wyatt he is playing with dirt and lets go."  
  
~They walk over to the girls~  
  
Future Leo: "Piper what is going on. How did we get to the park.?"  
  
Future Piper: "LEO? What are you doing here?"  
  
Future Leo: "Well we live up the street Piper. But we were feeding Wyatt and we just suddenly orbed here."  
  
Future Paige: "What is going on? How did we all get here?"  
  
Future Phoebe: "I don't know but we need to figure this out soon"  
  
Future Chris: "Figure what out?"  
  
Future Charmed Ones: "How we got to the past and why our powers are working." 


	4. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. All Characters are property of the WB and Brad Kern. So please do not sue me I am just a loser fan who sits at home and writes fanfics it a compliment I swear.  
  
*Underworld with Tempus*  
  
Tempus: "NO! How did they bring their whitelighter and the baby with them? And why do they still have their powers? This is NOT how things were supposed to go."  
  
Warlock: "Sir, I'm not positive how things went wrong, but I promise to fix them, you just have to give me time."  
  
Tempus: "NO TIME! This only makes things easier for them if they all have their powers and their whitelighters. Now for all we know they will save their other sister."  
  
Warlock: "Master please I can fix this."  
  
Tempus: "No thanks" ~He blows the warlock up~ "I will fix it myself."  
  
~He looks at the girls at the park threw his ball~ "No worries girls I will have you all somehow."  
  
*Back at the park*  
  
~Wyatt is being pushed on the swings by Leo while he tries to understand what the girls are telling him~  
  
Future Leo: "So your telling me that we are back to the day that Prue died and that in & hours time will reverse it's self again and we will have 20min. to save Prue?"  
  
Future Chris: "So we have 7hrs and 20min. to convince them of who we are and stop Prue from dying. But none of this explains why we came back here or why we still have our powers in the past."  
  
Future Paige: "None of that matters Chris! I have a chance to meet and save my big sister, granted she did try to throw me out of a window, but still I'm not gonna lose this chance to save her."  
  
Future Piper: "Paige, me and Phoebe understand more than anybody what it is like to want Prue with us, but you do realize that if we do this we will have never met you?"  
  
Future Paige: "I know Piper. But something drew me towards you guys. I know that somehow I will be drawn towards you guys again. If anything the connection will be stronger because of this day. And who knows everything has been so screwed up about this trip to the past, maybe we will go back and Prue will be there and so will I. All I know is that I'm really ready to go save my big sister once and for all."  
  
~All of the girls hug~  
  
Future Phoebe: "Ok so now all we need is a plan. Main goal: Convince Prue of who we are and save her. We need a good plan because I know how stubborn Prue is."  
  
*Back at the manor*  
  
~The girls are in the first scenes of All hell Breaks loose~  
  
~Shax comes through the door and Piper tries to freeze him but he throws her across the room. Prue tries to move him but he tosses her right next to Piper~  
  
Future Piper: "Do you think I can get him?"  
  
Future Paige: "Go for it."  
  
~Future Piper freezes him and Future Phoebe channels his power and throws him. He is frozen on his but in front of the door.~  
  
Past Phoebe, Future Piper, Future Paige, and Future Phoebe: "From dusk to dawn, through time and space, let this evil die and leave the earths face"(I know that's not the spell but I couldn't think of it so whatever)  
  
~Future Leo goes over and heals Past Piper and Past Prue just as Past Leo orbs in. Past Leo runs to Past Piper to make sure she is ok. Future Piper and Future Leo just stare at each other with gloomy looks~  
  
Past Prue: "What the hell just happened?"  
  
Past Phoebe: "Me and my future self, Piper's future self and whoever this is" ~points at Paige~ "Just managed to at least injure Shax."  
  
Past Prue: "They helped you guys? They really are the future you but where am I and who is that?"  
  
~The Future Charmed look back and forth at eachother~  
  
Future Paige: "Hello I am Paige Matthews-Halliwell. Your half sister."  
  
Past Prue: "WHAT!!! We don't have a half sister. It is the three of us and that's it!"  
  
Future Piper: "Prue please calm down! She really is our sister. Mom had an affair you know with that whitelighter Sam?"  
  
Past Phoebe: "I don't believe this we have to go ask mom and grams."  
  
*In the attic*  
  
The past Charmed Ones: "Hear these words, hear our cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to us, we summon thee, Cross now the great divide."  
  
~White light swirl everywhere. Grams and Patty appear~  
  
Patty: "Girls what do you" ~She sees Paige~ "Need? Paige is that you?"  
  
Future Paige: "Yes mom it is"  
  
Patty: "Oh my sweet daughter come here so I can get a better look at you"  
  
~The Past Charmed Ones just look on in awe~ 


	5. Fallen Sister

~Paige looks at her sisters~  
  
Future Paige: "Why do I feel like i've done this before?"  
  
~The future girls giggle and the past girls look confused~  
  
Future Phoebe: "Maybe because you have "  
  
~Paige walks toward Patty. Patty walks out of her glow and embraces Paige in a hug.~  
  
Past Prue: "Mom what's going on?"  
  
Patty: "Girls do you remember Sam my whitelighter?"  
  
Past Piper: "The one you were in love with?"  
  
Past Phoebe: "Yeah mom, what about him?"  
  
~Patty sighs and at Paige, grabs her to look at her again and gets ready to tell the girls, but Prue interupts~  
  
Past Prue: " Don't mom. I get it. Come here sis."  
  
~Past Piper and Past Phoebe go to walk over but Paige knows that Prue is talking to her. She walks over and they hug~  
  
Future Paige: "I'm so happy your not angry."  
  
~Paige starts to cry~  
  
Past Prue: "Oh don't cry. I thought you've done this before silly. You act as though I died or you never met me or something."  
  
~Paige steps back, wipes her eyes and looks at her sisters who are also crying and looking down. Prue looks confused, and then she gets it.~ 


	6. Mission Begun

Future Phoebe: "Prue we try! It's not like we just let you die. Oh Prue I'm so sorry!"  
  
~She runs and lets herself fall into her older sisters arms. Prue silently lets the tears roll down her face as she rubs Phoebes back~  
  
Past Piper: "God dammit Prue! What the hell is going on? What are they talking about?"  
  
Past Prue: "I know what happens but how, when?"  
  
Future Piper: "Shax and today"  
  
Patty: "Girls we must go now. Paige I am so sorry for the way things went for you."  
  
Future Paige: "Don't worry about it mom, we solve everything and I had a great life. I am just happy to be with my sisters now, or in the future, or whatever."  
  
Patty: "Bye my girls and Blessed Be."  
  
~Patty and Grams disappear in the golden lights~  
  
Past Prue: "Back to where we were. Looks like you dealt a lot better that Phoebe did Piper."  
  
~She keeps rubbing Phoebe's back while she sobs. Phoebe pushes back and wipes her eyes~  
  
Future Phoebe: "Actually Piper was a wreck. I stayed as strong as I could for her. She moved on but I never got the chance to deal. That is why I am so emotional I'm sorry."  
  
Future Paige: "It's ok Phoebe."  
  
~She walks her away from Prue~  
  
Past Phoebe: "PRUE STOP IGNORING US! What is going on? I am so confused."  
  
Past Prue: "I'm sorry Pheebs. This is just a lot to take in."  
  
Future Piper: "Paige is our sister. And if we don't do something soon Prue will die today."  
  
Past Piper and Past Phoebe: "What??"  
  
Past Piper: "We wouldn't let that happen!"  
  
Future Piper: "Well it happens OK!"  
  
~She looks very distraught like this is almost too much for her. All of the girls are very emotional~  
  
Future Piper: "And we are here to stop it."  
  
Past Phoebe: "Tell me one thing first. Did you guys get revenge on that son of a bitch?"  
  
Future Charmed Ones: "We kicked his ass!"  
  
Past Piper: "Alright then lets do this and NOT lose a sister!"  
  
~The future Charmed Ones and the past Charmed Ones stand together. The sisters look totally ready to kick some demon ass~ 


	7. Now or Never

*Downstairs*  
  
Future Piper: "Leo, I want you to take Chris and Wyatt to elderland. Explain what is going on, see if they know why we are here and why we have powers."  
  
Past Piper: "Leo go with him. Make sure they are helpful. I love you."  
  
~They kiss as the future pair looks on sadly~  
  
Future and Past Leo: "What if you need us?"  
  
Past Prue: "They're right. What if we need healing?"  
  
Chris: "Mom, is that..."  
  
Future Piper: "Yeah sweetie it is. I take it you never met her?"  
  
Chris: "No but that's not the point. I want to help. I can stay behind and heal if I need to."  
  
~The past girls look on wondering what the heck is going on. Especially Piper~  
  
Past Prue: "Umm did he just call you mom? Who is the baby and the guy? What is going on?"  
  
Future Piper: "That's fine Chris you can stay. We could use the help. But Leo you go. I want Wyatt safe and I want some answers from the elders."  
  
~The two Leo's orb out~  
  
Future Piper: "This is Chris my son and the baby was Wyatt, his brother."  
  
Past Piper: "That's impossible! He is too old to be your son, my son ugh! Even three years from now. And the other kid is a boy, I went to my future, I have a girl!"  
  
Future Piper: "Well things change! You are blessed with a very powerful little boy. Make that two very powerful boys. Chris is from the future. Well my future. He is actually a year younger that Wyatt. I am pregnet with him right now." Past Prue: "Have you ever thought that saving me might change all of that?"  
  
~Piper looks at Chris~  
  
Future Piper: "No. But I believe that my two boys were my destiny. Saving you may change that but I also believe I was sent here to save you. So this is a risk that I think I have to take."  
  
~Chris looks at his mother and smiles~  
  
Past Phoebe: "Enough of the family reunion lets do this. Dr Griffis has already headed back to his office. We have to kill Shax before Shax kills him. Cole can you go to the underworld and try to see if any demon could be behind this?"  
  
Past Cole: "You got it babe."  
  
~He shimmers out~  
  
Future Piper: "Ok from what I remember we went out to the ally and killed him. But our magic was exposed and we had to reverse time and do it again. Only things got really screwed up and Prue, well, you didn't make it. So if we can summon Shax and kill him without exposing magic then this should work."  
  
Past Prue: "Ok Phoebe go get the summoning spell."  
  
~Phoebe comes back 2 minutes later with the spell in hand. All of the girls hold hands and read the spell~  
  
All Charmed Ones: "Earth, wind, and fire, bring me a hateful desire. The sources one and only hire. Bring him here with all our power."  
  
~The door flies open and Shax appears. For a moment the girls seem frozen~ 


End file.
